Heartfelt Desires
by GW Dark Chyld
Summary: Heartfelt Emotions Part Two- It all started at a simple Holloween party... but from there, the pilot's lives will change forever. Especially for a young blonde...~Complete~
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Hello all! It's only me, GW Dark Chyld with another fic, this one part 2 of my Heartfelt Emotions series. I suggest you read part 1 first, Heartfelt Secrets, to get the idea of what's happening. This takes place at the same time of the first part, though it focuses on different characters. Anyway, read on, review, and I hope you enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the big day. It was a tradition for Quatre Raberba Winner throw a huge Halloween party for all of his friends, relatives, and associates. This year would be one of his biggest ever thrown, and would result in events that he could never predict.   
  
The blond boy had invited nearly everyone he knew. He wasn't sure if they would all come, but there were four individuals he hoped would make it. One was Duo Maxwell, a very close friend to him. The American always seemed lighten the moods of those around him. Another that planned to come was Heero Yuy, a serious Japanese boy that had been trained to be a 'Perfect Soldier.' Now, the Eve Wars were over, and Heero hoped he could move on with his life. Chang Wufei, a strictly disciplined Chinese boy who worked for Preventer -a security agency-was also due to arrive. And lastly, Quatre held high hopes for the arrival for a tall boy by the name of Trowa Barton.  
  
Quatre sat on the bed in his room, thinking to himself. This party was primarily a way for him to see the mysterious emerald-eyed boy again. No one knew it yet, but he had feelings for the Trowa. Not just feelings like companionship or friendliness...but love. Even as he thought of the word, a blush crept to his face.  
  
But these thoughts brought others to his mind, less desirable ones. Trowa wasn't aware of the feelings for him. He was afraid to tell him, afraid that he might repulse Trowa. After all, relationships involving two boys aren't common. Some people thought of it as unnatural. The fear of his friend's reaction was the only thing that held him back from saying anything.  
  
With a sigh, he made the last adjustments to his costume. He was going to the party dressed as an angel, and his outfit had it all. He was dressed in white robes with golden fastenings and silver trimmings, but the wings on his back were what really made the outfit. They wings were beautifully crafted, with rather realistic, soft feathers. A clear rod was attached to his back, barely visible, and held a glowing halo above his head. Quatre had picked it out in the hopes of catching Trowa's attention at the party.  
  
The Arabian stood and took one last look at himself in a mirror above his dresser. His costume was ready and the guests had already arrived. He could hear the dull roar of their voices down the hall mixed in with music from the ballroom. He smiled to himself.   
  
"Well, Quatre...here goes nothing...."  
  
With a breath, he exited his room and headed to the party.  
  
  
  
"Wow! What a great costume!"  
"Where'd you get it?"  
"It looks so real!"  
Quatre smiled at the small group of people around him. They were all fascinated with his costume. One was dressed as a skeleton, another as a ghost, and the third was a lion. There was also a superman and a burglar in their little gathering.  
  
"Oh, I found a little shop that made it for me...they were really kind and did an excellent job."  
The others readily agreed. They all attempted to engage him in their small talk, but his mind was elsewhere. His eyes were sweeping the room, though he gave them answers now and again. He looked for his friends, but one specific friend in particular.  
  
He spotted Heero against a wall, dressed in a simple jumpsuit. The dark-haired boy was gazing around the room also, scanning the area. Some habits never died.   
He also found Wufei who dressed in a black ninja-like outfit. It seemed typical that he would pick something like that, but it fitted him. Quatre didn't seem to find Trowa, but did find a violet-haired girl approaching Heero. He smiled to himself and broke away from the gathering around him.  
  
He edged through the crowd until he was standing near the stereo that controlled all the music. His blue eyes remained on the girl and Heero, and he laughed lightly when she dragged him off onto the dance floor. Hoping his suspicions were correct, he switched a slow song on for them. He might as well do a favor for the girl, for she had done many for him.  
  
He turned away from the stereo and found a medieval hunter before him. The hunter was tall, dressed in a silky green shirt that was tucked into brown trousers, which were in turn tucked into leather boots. He wore a vest over his shirt, and a bow and quiver of arrows was strapped to his back. Long brown bangs hid one of his dazzling green eyes.  
  
Quatre's heart skipped a beat. "Trowa! Nice to see you here! I didn't know if you were coming!"  
The tall boy frowned. "You confirmed with me a few days a go."  
Quatre felt like smacking himself. He had forgotten that he had talked to each of them to see if they were coming! "Oh...yeah...I guess I forgot."  
"How are you?"  
The blond wasn't fooled by the other boy's question. A flicker of suspicion had passed over Trowa's eyes for a moment before his emotionless mask returned.  
"Um...I'm doing well, and yourself?"  
"Fine."  
The Arabian hoped to get more from the silent boy. "How do you like the party? I hope you're enjoying it."  
Trowa nodded.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, a group of admirers surrounded Quatre and closed him in. Startled, he looked at each of them, then looked for Trowa. The green-eyed youth had disappeared among the throng of people. 


	2. Chapter Two

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Hello all ^-^. It's only me, GW Dark Chyld, with another fic, this one Part Two of my Heartfelt Emotions series. I suggest you read Part 1 first, Heartfelt Secrets, to get the idea of what's happening. This takes place at the same time of the first part, though it focuses on different characters. Now, before we move on, I'd like to thank my reviewer ^-^. Thank you, Tora Katana, for continuing to read my series! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm still reading yours! Anyway, to the new people, read on, review, and enjoy!  
  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trowa had broken off from his 'conversation' with Quatre when the local admirers showed up. He didn't see the pained look on the blonde's face when he melted into the shadows. He was very antisocial, and disliked people hanging around when he talked, unless it was inevitable.   
  
Even approaching the blond was a big step for him. True, he wasn't shy or afraid to talk to him, but when he was around Quatre, he felt...nervous. He couldn't understand why, though. The Arabian was very friendly and outgoing, quite the opposite of himself, but there was something about him.... Trowa would have to investigate later. For now, he drifted over to the food table.  
  
"Something wrong, Barton?"  
Trowa turned his head to the side and locked gazes with a black-clad, onyx-eyed Chinese boy.  
"Hello, Wufei."  
"Your venture to talk with Winner did not fare well, did it?"  
The emerald-eyed boy said nothing as he ladled some punch into a glass, ignoring one of the decorative floating eyeballs. "Why would you care?" he responded coldly.  
The ninja smiled. "Though it may be none of my concern, I've been watching you and Winner. And I can read between the lines. Watch yourself, Barton." With that, he disappeared into the crowd to leave Trowa pondering over his puzzling words.  
  
  
  
Quatre woke up slowly the next morning. The party had ended late, but despite that, Quatre found himself waking up around seven. With a yawn and a stretch, the boy stood and glanced around his room. His angel costume lay folded on a chair, and his large walk-in closet was open. He walked over slowly and removed an outfit to wear before heading to his private bathroom for a morning shower.  
  
Once inside, he turned on the shower and let it get warm. He set his clothes for the day on the closed toilet seat, and afterwards removed his night clothes from his pale, slender body and stepped into the cascading water of the shower. He sighed with contentment at the warmth on his back and shoulders as he went over the events of last night.  
  
The party, in his opinion, was a success. It seemed like everyone had a good time, and he could tell by the positive feelings in the air. Even Duo had a good time.   
The thought of the American brought a smile to his lips. Yes, Duo was there, though not in his usual attire. Quatre would have to speak with him later.  
  
His thoughts continued to Heero and Wufei. The two hadn't spoken or mingled much, and he knew that just by showing up they had fulfilled any expectations he had of them. At least Heero got more then he bargained for.  
  
Finally, his mind came to a rest on Trowa. The tall boy had actually approached him! The thought gladdened his heart. Trowa had never before openly came to talk with him. The only disappointment was how it was cut so short. Oh well, he thought, maybe I'll see him later today.  
  
He turned the water off and grabbed a towel. His thoughts and the warmth of the shower had kept him occupied for a half hour. He dried himself thoroughly and got dressed carefully. He brushed his teeth and finally combed and blow-dried his hair. When he was finished, he went downstairs and to the kitchen, fixing himself a cup of tea.  
  
As he sat down, one Heero Yuy entered the kitchen. Quatre flashed a smile. "Good morning Heero. Sleep well?"  
The other boy swept his cold eyes over Quatre. "You're up early today."  
The blonde shrugged. "I always seem to wake up early. Whether I want to or not. Did you like the party?"  
Heero responded with a curt nod. "I'm going out for a while...I'll return later."  
Quatre blinked but before he could ask anything, the Japanese boy left. He gingerly sipped at his tea, and about ten minutes after Heero left, Trowa arrived.  
  
The tall boy blinked when he saw Quatre and the blonde's heart skipped a beat. "Quatre..." he said softly, "...what are you doing up?"  
The Arabian did his best to act casual and shrugged. "Not sure. What are you doing up so early?"  
Trowa gazed at him a moment before answering. "I have some things to take care off. Wufei left for Earth. Found a note in the study."  
He slipped a piece of paper onto the table and spun, leaving.  
"Hey Trowa..."  
He turned to look at Quatre. "Yes?"  
"Did you like the party?"  
The blonde boy blinked. Was that a smile that flickered across the tall, silent boy's face? "Yes Quatre... I did." With that, Trowa left as well. 


	3. Chapter Three

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you've seen my normal disclaimer by now, so I'll switch to a more basic one... anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers ^-^. Thank you, Tora Katana, for continuing to read my series! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I'm still reading yours! Also, thank you Kasra for showing interest in my humble series! Also, I apologize if this chapter seems...well...short. Anyway, to the new people, read on, review, and enjoy!  
  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Quatre remained in the kitchen until around nine thirty. He enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere while he thought, and the sunlight streaming through the window further made him more comfortable. He had just sat down after putting some dishes away when Duo entered the room. An aura of happiness seemed to surround the boy. Quatre flashed a smile.  
  
"Good morning, Duo."  
The chestnut-haired youth returned the smile. "Hiya Quatre...Where is everyone?"  
The blonde decided this was the best chance to ascertain whether his guesses about Duo were true or false. "Heero left earlier today; Trowa had to take care of some things; and Wufei was called back to Preventer on Earth. How'd you sleep, Duo? Did you enjoy the party?"  
  
From the frozen, terrified look on Duo's surprised face, Quatre knew that he was correct. That was Duo last night. He smiled reassuringly. "I saw you hanging around Heero last night. Not many people would approach him like that."  
  
The color from the violet-eyed American drained from his face. :How... how did you know...?"  
The blond laughed to himself, silently. He read the signs right! "When you have as many sisters as I do, you can tell naturally. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I suspect you have a voice synthesizer in your collar, correct?"  
  
The other 'boy' sighed and removed his white collar from around his neck and set it on the table before Quatre. The blonde boy gently picked it up and ran his finger along the inside. Sure enough, there was a voice synthesizer attached to it. "Hm...well, you had us all fooled for a while...but like I said, I won't tell your secret."  
  
When Duo spoke, his voice was on an entirely different pitch. It was more... feminine. "Thanks a lot Quatre...I appreciate it...but how did you really know?"  
The Arabian smiled. "A couple reasons, actually. First, you always where some kind of collar around your neck, to hide your voice synthesizer. You never change in front of us, never allow us to get close enough to treat wounds beneath your clothes. You also sleep in long pajamas, hiding as much of your body as possible. You never talked to us after you changed, because you didn't have the synthesizer on. And, of course, you always want a room with Heero. Whenever you need someone's help, you ask for Heero. And whenever Heero's not around, you get worried. My guess is you've fallen in love with him...right?"  
  
Her secret revealed, Duo nodded. "Yeah...for a while, now. But how do I know if he's interested in me?"  
Quatre shrugged. "Why don't you tell him the truth?"  
This time, Duo shook her head and looked at the table. "I'm afraid he might hate me..."  
Quatre smiled sympathetically. He realized that he was stuck in the same situation as Duo. He laid his hand gently on hers. "Between you and me, Heero worries about you. I'm sure he feels for you what you feel for him."  
  
Duo looked up and smiled. "Quatre...."  
"Yes, Duo?"  
"Thanks."  
Without a further word, she quickly left and exited out into the back gardens. Quatre watched her go then sighed. It seems everyone was having problems with their love life.  
  
The Arabian stood and stretched. He had a long day of cleaning up to do, and the sooner he did it, the better. 


	4. Chapter Four

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it! This story is sent out to all my reviewers, whom I'd like to thank very much. Especially Tora Katana! Thanks for your continued support!I hope you enjoy my humble efforts at writing!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Trowa walked through down the semi-crowded sidewalk, hands tucked his blue jean pockets. The sun was high in the sky, and he guessed it was around noon. He had walked a long way in a short time, and was amazed he hadn't noticed it. But then, all the while he was deep in thought, and these thoughts seem to double-back to a certain blonde Arabian.  
  
He approached a park, one of the many that was built on the colony. This was of the fairly large variety, with a play set built in the center for kids. There was a large, winding path that swept around it, with many various benches and garbage cans. A restroom was set near a corner, and in the other corner there was a basketball court. What drew his eyes, however, was the sight of a dark-haired Japanese boy sitting casually on a bench, gazing over the people playing. Trowa could sense that Heero, like himself, was absorbed in thought. He walked over.  
  
"Mind if I sit?"  
Heero blinked and looked over, his glazed eyes suddenly focusing on the emerald-eyed boy. "...Sure."  
Trowa sat on the bench next to him and looked over the park. "Something on your mind, Heero?"  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
Trowa smiled to himself. He had forgotten how sharp his friend's mind could be."...Troubles. You?"  
"The same."  
  
Heero's thoughts were interrupted by a question from the other boy. "How do you know?"  
"Hn? How do you know what?"  
"If you like someone?"  
The blue-eyed youth paused and thought. "There's no real way to understand. Like I told you once before, you have to act on your emotions. That's the best answer I can give."  
Trowa let these words sink in. Truth rang true to them, and he realized that that was the only way to know if you had feelings for someone. "Thanks Heero. We better head back to Quatre's...it's a long walk, and he expects us there for dinner."  
Heero nodded as they both stood and began walking home, both retreating back into their thoughts.  
  
  
Trowa had arrived at the mansion a half-hour before dinner, and Heero had split off for him. Quatre was in the kitchen, setting the table with Duo. The blonde hummed to himself, but he felt a note of apprehension in the air. He turned and watched Duo, and felt the worry radiating from her. He walked over and gently rested a hand on the young girl's arm.  
  
"Don't worry, Duo. Nothing's going to happen tonight. Everything will be fine. You can loosen up a bit." He then flashed a smile at her and went back to get plates and dishes for the dinner.  
When he turned to ask her if she had grabbed the glasses, she found the violet-eyed girl face to face with one 'Perfect Soldier'.  
  
"Jeeze Heero!" She said, startled. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You gave me a heart attack..."  
"Why weren't you at Quatre's party last night?" He asked in his sharp, monotone voice.  
"Er..." Duo stumbled for an answer. "I...uh...had some stuff to do. Took me all night. I'll have to tell you about some time." She quickly slipped by Heero, who glared after her. Quatre remained silent as Heero looked at him and didn't say a word as he left the kitchen.  
  
  
A half-hour after the encounter the four of them sat down to eat. Duo led them in the usual prayer then they all began to eat. Trowa and Heero ate quietly, as they usually did. Quatre noticed that Heero managed to slip glances at her now and then, but Duo never noticed. She was engaged in conversation with the blonde.  
  
Dinner went on with no problems. Quatre had snuck glances at Trowa all the while, but he didn't seem to catch them. With a sigh, he set his plates in the dishwasher as the others did the same. Trowa was the last to do this, to Quatre's hidden dismay.  
They gathered in the living room to watch some TV. There was a couch and a loveseat in this room. Heero and Duo took the couch and Quatre was relieved when Trowa sat down beside him.  
  
Through the night as they watched TV, nothing much happened. Talk was mainly limited to Duo's laughing and Quatre's comments, but Heero and Trowa remained silent. Their silence, however, betrayed them. Quatre managed to pick up on their emotions, and found them both curious and slightly worried, perhaps concerned. Heero's emotions were aroused when Duo stood up. It was around ten.  
  
"Well guys...I'm gonna turn in..."  
Trowa was snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. "Your usually the last one to go to bed."  
She shrugged. "Feel tired today. See ya all tomorrow!" With a smile and a quick wave, she left the room. Nearly a second later, Heero stood and followed. Quatre frowned.  
"Heero? Where are you going?"  
He offered no answer.  
  
Trowa watched them leave. "Heero's acting strangely...."  
Quatre nodded, but gave no answer. His silence brought Trowa's attention to him. "Something wrong?"  
The blonde blinked and blushed a bit. "Uh...no. Just...just thinking to myself...."  
"Of what?"  
Quatre, realizing he was caught, stood up. "Well...I'm going to go to bed as well. I'll see you tomorrow, Trowa!"  
He quickly left the room, hoping that Trowa didn't see how red his face had gone. 


	5. Chapter Five

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it! This story is sent out to all my reviewers, whom I'd like to thank very much. Tora Katana, thank you for your continuous support! Mei Neko, thanks for checking out the beginning and thank you Seeress, I'm glad you like my little series! ^-^! Well, here's the newest chapter, so read on and enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Quatre woke gently from his quiet slumber. a quick glance at the clock told him he had risen early again and he had no choice but to get up. With a yawn and a stretch, he sat up and draped his legs over the side of the bed.  
  
He stood and walked over to the bathroom and blinked at a piece of paper strapped to the mirror:  
  
Quatre,  
Meet me out in the gardens when you get a chance.  
-Trowa  
  
The blond felt his heart skip a beat. He grabbed some fresh clothes and set them aside while turning the shower on. When the water was warm enough, he got in and took as quick a wash as possible. After a few minutes, he got out and dried himself thoroughly, changing into some brown khakis and a plain white shirt.  
  
He quickly brushed his hair and put some cologne on. Trowa wanted to see him! in his garden, of all places! With his heart pounding, he quickly went downstairs and out the door into the vast backyard. On his way, he realized that he saw none of the maids or butlers. He had forgotten they had they day off.  
  
He blinked when he strolled out the back door. The sun was shining in it's early morning glory, and dew sparkled on the various flowers. He spotted Trowa kneeling by one of the rarer ones. He walked over slowly.  
  
"...Trowa...?"  
The boy answered without looking up. "This flower lives it's life hidden from the world. It never blooms but for one day of the year. It keeps it's secrets, it's beauty, bottled up inside. How can one live like that?"  
Quatre blinked at such a thoughtful question. He noticed that the flower was indeed closed, and he couldn't recall ever seeing it bloom before. But what really struck him was Trowa's words. Could it be that the emerald-eyed enigma was catching on to his subtle hints?  
  
The subject of his thoughts stood and turned to him. "...Good morning, Quatre. Sleep well?"  
The Arabian flashed a smile. "Yeah, I guess so. And you?"  
"Very well."  
"Um... well... I found your note on the mirror... was there anything in particular you wanted to show or tell me?"  
Before the tall boy was able to speak, their eyes were drawn to an approaching Japanese figure. Heero spoke when he was close enough.  
  
"Is Duo awake?"  
Quatre blinked. "Um...not sure. Maybe. He might be. Why?"  
Heero gave no other explanation. Instead, he headed to the house. Quatre turned back to resume his chat with Trowa to find the boy gone. The blonde sighed. Another chance missed.... He followed Heero into the house. If he couldn't talk with his friend, he might as well get some work done.  
  
  
Trowa had vanished into some bushes behind a tree when Quatre looked away. He cursed himself when he saw the hurt look on the blonde's face. Something was wrong, the boy thought, something's wrong with me. Why am I acting like this? Why couldn't he talk with Quatre like he used to? He turned and disappeared into the garden, mind full of questions and no closer to an answer.  
  
  
Quatre was in his study when a curious feeling of dread crept over him. Not the dread he had been feeling for some time, but another dread...from another person. Since Trowa wasn't here, it had to be Heero or Duo. Worried, he stood and walked to their room, knocking on their door when he arrived. When the typing of keys was answer, he entered slowly.  
  
Inside, he found Heero typing away at his laptop. Pretty normal, but something caught his eye. He paled. Next to the dark-haired boy was a bundle that looked like Duo's clothes. 


	6. Chapter Six

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it! This story is sent out to all my reviewers, whom I'd like to thank very much. Thank you Tora Katana, I appreciate you as a fan of my work! And thank you Seeress, I'm glad you keep reading my humble stories! Well, here's the newest chapter, so read on and enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Quatre's eyes flickered across the room and to the bathroom door. He could see a line of light around it. He cleared his throat and turned his attention to Heero.  
"Hey Heero...where's Duo?"  
"Hn... shower."  
"Why doesn't he have his clothes with him?"  
"..."  
Quatre eyed the Japanese boy carefully. There was a note of apprehension in the air, as if the boy was hiding something.  
  
Quatre got the notion of what he was up to. "Hey Heero, could you come with me? I could use your advice on some important matters."  
"Hn"  
Quatre flashed a smile. "Please?"  
The brown-haired boy glanced up, despite his warnings. Quatre's smile was hypnotizing, even to the Perfect Soldier, and the blonde knew that. Heero muttered something and stood, then left the room.  
  
Quatre glanced back over to the bathroom and saw Duo's head poking out, a smile on her face. "Thanks Q...I owe you one"   
Duo quietly crept out; a towel wrapped around her, and grabbed her clothes. She then slipped back into the bathroom and closed the door slowly. The smile still on his face, Quatre turned and left to catch up with Heero  
  
The Arabian found Heero at the top of the stairs, waiting quietly, but slightly annoyed. Quatre flashed his smile and proceeded downstairs. "I need your help in the kitchen. The cooks are out, and I'm going to need some help with lunch. What kind of foods you think the others would like?"  
  
Heero said nothing and walked over to the fridge, pulling out some various items for sandwiches. He set them on a counter and Quatre began to make sandwiches for the four of them still at the house. After a few minutes, Duo walked in, a smile on her lips. Without a word she drifted over the fridge and opened it, retrieving a plate of food.  
  
Heero looked over at Quatre. "Quatre...I'm going to leave tomorrow."  
Duo nearly dropped her dish.  
"Leaving?" The blonde asked, turning around with a frown. He felt Duo's sadness in the air. "So soon?"  
"Hn."  
"Well... okay... if that's what you want. Your coming to my Christmas party though, right Heero?"  
  
In the corner of his eye, Quatre saw Duo spin towards them, a look of happiness on the girl's face.  
"..." Without a word, Heero stood and left the table. Duo watched him go, and then turned to Quatre. "Does that mean yes or no?"  
The Arabian watched Heero leave the kitchen, the frown still on his face. He was hoping for a happy ending between Heero and Duo, even if he couldn't have one with Trowa. "I don't know, Duo...I really don't know..." 


	7. Chapter Seven

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it! This story is sent out to all my reviewers, whom I'd like to thank very much. Thank you Tora Katana, I appreciate your interest in my fic! I'm still reading yours; keep up the good work! Also, thank you Seeress! I'm so happy you're still interested in my fic! Anyways, here it is!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Quatre was up before the others the next day. Since everyone was leaving, he had to make sure things went smoothly. He had the cooks prepare a modest but good breakfast for them and sat down at the kitchen table to wait. It wasn't long until Trowa came down.  
  
The blonde flashed one of his winning smiles at the other boy. "Good morning Trowa. sleep well?"  
The tall boy nodded and sat down beside him.  
"Trowa...what was it you wanted to talk about yesterday in the garden?"  
The emerald-eyed boy glanced over, but before he could say anything, Heero entered the room. Quatre didn't say anything as he was taken by surprise, but he was amazed at how many curses he knew as he used them all in his mind.  
  
"Uh...good morning Heero...sleep well, I hope?"  
The other boy didn't say anything as he set up his laptop and began typing on it. With a sigh, Quatre went back to speaking to Trowa, but avoided the subject of the garden. Duo entered the kitchen a short time after Heero.  
  
"Mornin' Trowa! Mornin' Q!" she said merrily upon entering.  
Quatre smiled in return. "Good morning, Duo."  
Trowa nodded. "...Good morning, Duo..."  
"What's for breakfast?" Duo asked as she sat, looking around as one of the servants set down a covered plate.  
Quatre looked over at the dish while the young girl who brought it removed the cover, revealing a plate of pancakes. "Thank you, Karen." He said, giving her one of his infamous smiles.  
  
She smiled back and bowed, leaving as Duo shoved a fork through the first five pancakes.  
Quatre stifled a laugh as he gingerly took two. "So Duo...when are you leaving?"  
Duo look over, mouth full of pancake. "After breakfast" she managed to say, swallowing the lump.  
Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened a bit. She started to cough, rubbing her throat. To the surprise of all, Heero leapt to his feet and started pounding Duo's back. After one or two claps, Duo was able to swallow.  
  
She looked up at Heero, a faint blush on her face and a shaky smile on her lips. "Thanks Heero...."  
Quatre's jaw dropped a bit as Duo's eyes widened and Heero's narrowed. The realization hit Quatre. Her choking was an excuse for Heero to pound her back, which would loosen or even break her voice synthesizer! And he had done it.  
Without a word, Duo jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. A moment later Heero left, and Quatre heard the sound of the front door slam shut in the distance. He just sat there, awed.  
  
He was brought back to reality when Trowa turned him so he could look at his face. "Quatre. What's going on with Duo?"  
The blonde sighed. He couldn't refuse a request from Trowa. "Well he's... or rather, she's... a girl, and happens to be in love with Heero...."  
The tall boy leaned back, digesting the new information.   
Quatre continued. "She's afraid to tell any of us because she's afraid we might act differently around her."  
"Why would we act differently?"  
The Arabian shrugged. A maid brought some tea for them to drink.  
  
The two sat there for a few minutes in silence when Duo entered the kitchen again. Quatre looked up when she went in. "...He just left...."  
A downcast look crossed the chestnut-haired girls face as she sat down heavily. She went to say something but hesitated, glancing at Trowa.  
"I already know," the emerald-eyed boy responded.  
Her head dropped and she banged it on the table. "Great...that makes two out of four...maybe three...I think I'm loosing my touch..."  
  
Quatre flashed a smile at her friend. "Don't worry Duo...you'll see him again."  
The violet-eyed girl looked up at him. "Oh yeah? When?"  
The blonde shrugged. "At the Christmas party, if not sooner."  
Duo sighed. "Yeah...but that's a month away...."  
"Don't worry," the Arabian replied," it'll go by fast. You'll see."  
"Oh well...maybe you're right.... Anyway, I got to go pack...thanks for everything, Quatre."  
The blonde smiled. "Anytime, Duo."  
  
Duo left an hour later, and Trowa followed a few days after. Quatre personally accompanied Trowa to the airport, but nothing happened. With a heavy heart, he returned to his mansion and began making plans for Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quatre was making preparations for his party that was scheduled to take place in two weeks when the doorbell rang. He gladly set aside his work and jogged to the door and opened it, finding Heero standing on his doorstep, dressed in jeans and a green tank top beneath his blue ski jacket. His duffel bag was clasped in one hand.  
  
The Japanese boy cut the Arabian off before he could welcome him. "I need your help Quatre. For the Christmas party and for Duo." 


	8. Chapter Eight

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I hope you like it! This story is sent out to all my reviewers, whom I'd like to thank very much. Thanks Tora Katana and Seeress! Your continuing to read means a lot to me! Anyways, here it is!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Quatre leaned against a wall and watched Heero investigate the contents of the box he had just brought in. It was just what the Japanese boy had asked for, and Quatre had to wonder if he was really serious about going through with his plan.  
"Thank you, Quatre." The Prussian blue-eyed boy said emotionlessly.  
"You're welcome, Heero. But are you sure you want to do this?"  
Heero nodded without looking up.  
"Okay then...." With a sigh, the blonde left the room. Heero had been there for a week and it looked like he wasn't going to change his mind.  
  
He headed to the ballroom to help with preparations when the doorbell rang. He was reminded of the day when Heero came, and wondered who would be coming this early, if they were coming for the party. He changed course and headed to the front door.  
  
When he arrived into the main hall, he stopped. A maid had answered the door and was taking the jacket from a tall boy. A butler was also there, who was taking the boy's suitcase away. Quatre's heart skipped a beat when the familiar, emerald-eyed youth glanced over from beneath his long bangs.  
"Hello Quatre...I hope I'm not too early...?"  
The blonde pulled himself together in time to flash a smile. "Oh no, not at all. Welcome back, Trowa. I'm glad to see you could make it." He looked at the butler as he passed. "Put his bags in the room next to mine."  
  
The butler nodded and disappeared, as well as the maid. Quatre walked over to Trowa who was looking at some of the decorations already set up. He looked over as the Arabian approached.  
"It's going to be a big party...."  
Quatre nodded. "The guest list is very long. My sisters, the Maguanacs, our friends...everyone. By the way, where's Catherine?"  
"She's still at the circus. She said she'd come later this week."  
"Good, I hope she makes it."  
  
The blonde fidgeted a bit as Trowa gazed around the room. He noticed that Trowa seemed apprehensive, hesitant. It seemed that he used the opportunity to feign that he was relax.  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked slowly. "Is something wrong?"  
The tall boy looked over and studied him a moment. The Arabian was dressed in a plain white dress shirt tucked into brown khakis. His usual brown vest was slipped over the shirt. His hair was slightly tussled but brushed back. His bangs arched over the boy's soft, blue eyes, which were concerned at the moment. Trowa found himself noticing the pink lips and wondering what it'd be like to....  
He shook his head. "Nothing, Quatre. I'm fine."  
  
  
The rest of the guest list arrived two days before the party officially began. Wufei and a squad of Preventers were the first people to arrive. They set up a security post in a room adjacent to the ballroom, where they rigged up a series of monitors to cameras mounted in the ballroom itself.  
After them, to his relief, Relena had come. He had requested her to come as soon as possible to help with Heero's plan. He had also requested Hilde to come, but she would be arriving later with Duo.  
  
Throughout the day, the rest of the guest list arrived. Lady Une, head of Preventer, and Sally Po were able to make it, as well as Ms. Noin and Zechs Marquise, enemy-turned-ally. Catherine had come, as well as Quatre's sisters and the Maguanacs. Over all, it was a thick crowd near the end of the day when the blonde tried threading through the throng. It was then he noticed the waving arms of a certain braided youth standing atop a chair.  
"Ahoy, Quatre! Over here!"  
The Arabian smiled and virtually swam over to her, noticing that Hilde was there too.  
  
"Hello Hilde...hello Duo...nice to see...you two could make...it..."  
Duo smiled." Easy there, Q. Ya might have a heart attack."  
Quatre smiled at them. "Thanks for your concern...Hilde, you room is upstairs and down the hall...it has you name on the door. Duo, you'll have the same room you had last time."  
Hilde grinned. "Thanks Quatre...I'll catch up with you guys later, I'm going to go unpack." With a wave, she disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Duo watched her go, then turned back to Quatre. "Um...hey Quatre...did you know if...uh...Heero's coming?"  
Quatre frowned a bit and bit his lip. He hated lying to Duo, but Heero gave him no choice. "I'm not sure. He might still turn up."  
Duo studied him a moment. "Oh...okay...thanks anyway, Q."   
  
Quatre watched a downcast Duo enter the throng of people. She may have made it appear that nothing was wrong, but the blonde could feel her disappointment. What made it worse was that he knew Heero would be there. He slipped back into the crowd and managed to get to his room on the first floor. He slipped in, locking it behind him.  
He sighed and turned around, seeing that the Japanese boy was sitting on the bed, looking rather pale, but set. Relena was there too, as well as Hilde. For some reason, Quatre felt that they were conspirators planning the downfall of Duo. He shuddered and walked over.  
  
"You sure you want to go through with this, Heero?" Quatre asked.   
Heero raised his gaze and gave the Arabian a glare. The blonde smiled. "All right then...it's your choice."  
He then looked over to Relena and Hilde. "By the way, thanks for helping. I'm sure Duo will appreciate it."  
Hilde laughed. "Appreciate it? Duo better! After all Heeros going through?"  
Relena smiled. "Of course. It's no problem at all, Quatre. We're just glad to help."  
  
Hilde turned to Heero, grinning. For a moment, she reminded them all of Duo when he was about to do something evil. "Now...where to begin...." 


	9. Chapter Nine

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to write, but I've been swamped with other projects lately x.x. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thanks a lot Seeress and Tora Tsuki! I appreciate you both sticking with me son long! ^-^.   
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Finally, the day of the party had arrived. The final guests began to arrive at a quarter to eight, so they would have a good hour before the doors to the ballroom opened. It wasn't a really formal party, but most of the people decided to dress up. Quatre, Hilde, and Relena had finished briefing Heero on what to do then they went to their own rooms to prepare.  
  
The Arabian went to join the party at 8:30, to make sure things would go as planned, and everyone entered the ballroom at about a quarter to nine. His sisters agreed to be his little helpers for the party, and most of them donned angel-garbs. They carried poles with mistletoe hanging down, ready to spring into action whenever they found couples dancing. A large dance floor rested in the center of the enormous room, with tables arranged around the edge for people with no desire to dance. Chandeliers high above bathed the room, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Christmas music drifted through the dull roar of the crowd. Various decorations hung around the huge room, in alcoves, on walls, and over windows. The crowning achievement, however, was the giant Christmas tree that was to be lighted at Midnight. It was Quatre's pride and joy, so to speak.  
  
The blonde wandered through the crowd of people, searching for a specific person. He had resolved that tonight would be the night he would tell him how he felt. His heart was in his throat, he felt numb with fear, but his mind was set. Luck was on his side as he found the tall boy hanging around a table laden with food. Quatre mentally reminded himself to tip the caterers and approached Trowa.  
  
The emerald-eyed boy looked up as he approached. "Hello, Quatre...."  
Quatre smiled warmly. "Hello, Trowa. Are you enjoying yourself?"  
Trowa nodded, glancing around the room. "Yes...you really went out of your way to make people happy...."  
The Arabian blushed at the compliment. "I enjoy it.... Um... Trowa...could I talk with you for a second?"  
The silent youth gazed at him from beneath his bangs. "Of course."  
Quatre took a deep breath. "Trowa, I-"  
"Quatre!"  
  
The young blonde spun around, watching as Catherine and one of his sisters made their way towards him. Quatre felt like crying out in frustration, but bit his tongue before any sound escaped. Instead, he smiled in greeting. "Hello girls...enjoying yourselves?"  
Catherine smiled happily. "Of course! You throw the best parties, Quatre! Would you mind sitting with us? Trowa, you come too!"  
Trowa and Quatre both exchanged glances and followed the girls. They all sat at a table where some more of Quatre's sisters waited for them. The Arabian youth sat by one of them, and he was pleasantly surprised to find that he sat down rather close to him. The expression on his face revealed nothing, and Quatre wondered if it was intentional.  
  
And so they sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Quatre threw in a smile or a comment when necessary but his mind was occupied with the silent youth sitting next to him. Trowa never said anything during their conversation, and the blonde had to wonder what he was thinking of.  
At a moment when the girls were conversing amongst themselves, Quatre caught a glimpse of Duo helping another girl up. He smiled and turned to the others. "Please excuse me... I'm afraid I have something to do."  
One of his sisters smiled and nodded. "Of course! We know that your a busy man, Quatre."  
  
He smiled and stood, then threaded his way through the crowd, over to the stereo hooked up to all the speakers. As he watched the girl and Duo talk, he changed the Christmas songs to a nice, slow dancing song. He turned up the volume a little, and watched what happened. As planned, the girl dragged Duo over to the dance floor.  
  
Quatre watched with a small smile on his face. Seeing Duo with the girl eased some stress off of his shoulders. His thoughts were drawn to the mysterious youth who had captured his own heart. He thought of the enigmatic emerald eyes that seemed to draw him in whenever he met their silent gaze. Of his soft, melodious voice, when he decides to speak. The creamy skin... the soft lips....  
  
After some time, the blonde blinked himself awake from his reverie. His desires where getting stronger, and he couldn't fight them much longer. It was about time that he told Trowa, and he intended to do so. Gathering his courage, he headed back to the table. When he arrived, he let out a soft curse.  
  
The tall boy had disappeared, as he seemed to have a knack for doing at important times. Quatre swiftly returned to the crowd, avoiding Catherine's and his sisters' gazes, as they still sat at the table. He wondered half-heartedly through the mass of people, finally emerging at a small alcove in a wall. He stood in the depression and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He felt like breaking down, but for the guest's sake, he wouldn't. The blonde opened his eyes and scanned the crowd in the hope of finding the emerald-eyed youth who had captured his heart.  
  
The devil's luck was with him. He caught sight of Trowa across the room, standing in the midst of a crowd of people. He was detached and silent, gazing at a drink he held in his hand. Quatre wished he would look up, just once. He found himself daydreaming about the boy again. It was hard not to. He stared at Trowa and fantasized about him. This didn't last long, however.  
  
"...What ya lookin at?"  
It was Duo. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. Again, I apologize for being so late x.x. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviewers! Thanks,Lifeless Tiger and Seeress! You two mean a lot to me, with your support ^-^.  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Quatre, caught off guard, jumped and clutched his frantically beating heart. The girl blinked, surprised at the blonde's actions."Oh...Duo...please, don't sneak up on me..."  
"No problem Q...but what ya lookin at?"  
The Arabian looked down, unaware of the blush spreading across his pale face. "...Nothing...is there something you need, Duo? How do you like the party?"  
  
Duo shook her head a bit. "Yeah...I thought you said Heero wasn't going to be here tonight."  
The blonde looked up and shuffled a bit. Did she know?. "Well, I wasn't sure if he really wanted to-"  
"Aha! So he did come!"  
Quatre blinked, startled. Then the realization that Duo had tricked him into admitting that Heero was there dawned on him. "No! I mean yes! I mean-"  
"And was that him that was dancing with me?"  
"Duo, that was girl, Heero's a boy." He answered weakly, knowing the chestnut girl already had him beat.  
"So? I'm a girl, and how long did you think that I was a boy?"  
Quatre made no response.  
  
"Well Quatre? Was that him?"  
Quatre looked down and remained silent. What could he do? Heero had sworn him to secrecy, and he couldn't lie to Duo.  
The girl grinned widely at the boy. She had what she wanted. "Thanks Q. That's all I wanted to know." With that she turned to leave, but stopped and looked back at Quatre. "Ya know...if you want to keep your secret hidden, you shouldn't stare at him all the time."  
Duo spun and walked away, and Quatre's face blushed furiously. Was it so obvious?  
  
The Arabian moved away from the alcove and sat at a single table by the stage. He laid his head on his crossed arms, deep in thought. His feelings towards Trowa had increased between the holloween party and now. Everytime he saw the silent boy, he felt his pulse quicken and his face burn red. But the question was, did Trowa feel the same way about him?  
  
  
At the same time, Trowa was out inthe hallways, a drink in hand. He had seen what had happened with Duo, and was quickly able to figure out that the girl was, in fact, Heero. He was amazed that the Japanese boy could pull it off. He was that comitted.  
  
The tall boy realized that he needed to talk with Heero. If an emotionless rock of a human could go through all of this for a girl like Duo, then he could give advice as to what Trowa should do about Quatre.  
  
Using his sensable logic, he concluded that there was one room in the house Heero could be in, considering Duo would be looking for him: Quatre's room. He moved swiftly and silently to the Arabian's room. Trying the handle and finding it locked, he removed his wallet from his pocket and took out a card designed specifically for the purpose in mind. He slid it into the doorjamb, and with a few moments of jiggling, opened the door inward.  
  
He took a step into the room and heard the click of a gun and felt the pressure of the barel being pushed against his temple. He moved his eye to the left and locked gazes with a young, green-eyed girl with an intense expression. She led Trowa into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it.  
  
"What are you doing here, Trowa?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"...I came for advice."  
The girl lowered the gun and tossed it on the bed. She walked to a chair where a duffel bag lay. "What is it?"  
The emerald-eyed boy watched as she went about her business as she sat and started removing her shoes and socks. "...It's about Quatre...."  
"I thought it might be." She grabbed the bag and stood, then walked into the bathroom. "Do you have feelings for him?"  
  
Trowa paused and considered. Did he? Had the blonde Arabian entranced him? Did his emotional friend capture his own cold, secluded heart? Trowa took a breath before answering.  
"Yes... Yes, I do."  
  
The girl exited the bathroom but was no longer a girl. Heero Yuy tossed the duffel bag back on the chair he had taken it from, with the sleeve of a white turtleneck hanging out. He looked at Trowa.  
"As I said to you, twice before, you have to act on your emotions. Only then will you know if what you did was right. Tell Quatre. That's all the advice I can give."  
  
Trowa nodded and turned, exiting the room with new thoughts on his mind. He heard the click of a lock as he headed back to the party.  
  
  
Despite the festive atmosphere, there were three people with heavy hearts that lasted until midnight. Quatre climbed the stairs to the podium and gave his speech, though his heart wasn't in sync with the fake smile and cheery attitude he displayed.  
  
Trowa listened to him, and was awed with admiration when the giant Christmas tree was lit up. For once, his nerves failed him Tonight would not be the night he told Quatre. He'd have to tell him another time.  
  
That time was closer then he thought. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. It's shorter then some of the others, and I'm sorry for it x.x. Hope you still enjoy it though!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Quatre was in the ballroom the next morning, helping the cleaning crews, when he felt a wave of dizziness and depression. He fell to one knee, dazed, trying to regain his bearings. The assault of emotions were almost more then he could bear. It felt as though every happy thought was drained from him, and he clenched his eyes close, gasping with labored breath. He lost himself in a dark void, but through the darkness came a light that pierced through the shadows.  
  
He opened his own eyes and found himself staring at emerald green ones that peered at him from beneath long, chestnut bangs. Trowa had one arm on Quatre's shoulder, and his eyes were full of concern.  
"Are you okay, Quatre?"  
  
The blond boy gulped and finally managed to wrestle down the renegade emotions. Added to these, however, were strong emotions of his own. "Yes...but something's wrong.... Something is very wrong...." He closed his eyes and focused, trying to figure out what was wrong with him, where these dark feelings came from. it came to him in a flash. "Duo...something's wrong with Duo!"  
  
Trowa helped the blonde to his feet and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist, draping Quatre's arm over his shoulder to help him walk. Together, they headed towards Duo's room. As they approached, the feelings of despair and depression increased to a sickening degree, but Qthe Arabian was able to force it down. At the door, he slipped from Trowa's arms and opened the door, resting upon the doorframe.  
  
It was dark inside, except for the sliver of light the came in through the curtains over the window. Duo was in bed, but one look at the girl told them that something was very wrong. She was curled up in a ball, shivering, bed covers thrown all around. She was breathing raggedly, like she couldn't get a proper breath.  
  
Quatre stumbled forward then turned to look at Trowa. "Get Sally! She's the closest we have to a doctor in the house!"  
A flicker of concern crossed the other boy's eyes, but he left silently and swiftly. Quatre fell onto the bed beside Duo, and slowly raised his hand. He needed to find out what was wrong with her, and this was the only way he knew how to. He gently rested his hand on the shivering girl's forehead.  
  
He gasped as the full force of what Duo was feeling hit him like a sledgehammer. He felt despair at having something in reach, but afraid to go for it, to take it. He felt desperation, as in wanting something so much that he'd be willing to do anything for it. He felt depression; as if the person he loved most didn't share the same feelings. His mind swirled and he thought of someone, his secret love, but Duo's emotion pulled through. Heero. She wanted to be with Heero, wanted to reveal herself to him, wanted to hold him, to love him. But he was out of reach, beyond her. She didn't think that he loved her.  
  
Quatre recoiled and fell off the bed with a thump. The flood of emotions mimiced his own longing for his secret love. He too wanted to reveal what he felt for the youth who had captured his heart. In a moment Trowa had returned, Sally beside him. Sally took one look at the girl and rushed over. She was still in her nightclothes, but she clutched a bag in one hand. "Trowa! Take Quatre to his room! There's nothing he can do now!"  
  
Trowa nodded and kneeled, then scooped the trembling blond into his strong arms, then turned and left. The blonde gently clutched at Trowa, though he was only half aware he was doing so. Trowa voiced no objections, and in his heart, relished the moment, even thought it came from less-then-satisfying circumstances.   
  
On the first floor he pushed Quatre's door open with his shoulder, sliding in with the shivering boy in his arms. He gently laid the blonde on his bed then drew the covers over him. He straightened up and gazed silently at the prone form of his dearest friend. He turned to go check on the "Goddess of Death", but he would return to his slumbering angel. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. It's shorter then some of the others, and I'm sorry for it x.x. Hope you still enjoy it though!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Trowa emerged from Quatre's room in time to watch Heero cross the main hall and leave through the front door, jacket in hand. The tall boy knew better then to interfere with the "Perfect Soldier" at the moment, so he continued up the stairs to Duo's room. The door was closed, and he knew Sally was inside examining her. He leaned on the wall and crossed his arms, waiting.  
  
Sally came out a few minutes later and told Trowa what she found. The poor girl was feverish and trembling, in obvious pain. But Sally didn't know what was causing it. Since there wasn't anything physically wrong with her, the pain must be deeper, beyond her reach.  
"Is she all right?" The emerald-eyed boy asked with quiet concern.  
  
Sally shrugged as she slowly closed the door to the room. "I'm not sure...she's breathing easier now, though she still has a high fever. I can tell that she's in pain, but there isn't anything wrong with her. Except for the fever, of course. I'm afraid there's not much more I can do until she wakes up...."  
  
The silent youth nodded. "Quatre is recovering. I don't quite know what happened, but it seemed to be too much for him to bear. He's sleeping at the moment."  
Sally looked at Trowa intently for a moment before responding. "Trowa...you care for him, don't you?"  
  
The tall boy seemed to stiffen. He had spent a long time considering this question since he had met Quatre. The question was very personal, and hit him deep down but she was a friend. She could be trusted. He relaxed after a moment. "...Yes."  
Sally smiled at him. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will be all right. In fact, I was just going to check on him. You should come with me. He needs all the support he can, at the moment."  
  
Trowa watched her a moment, then nodded. Right now, Quatre was his biggest concern. True, he hoped Duo was okay, but she had Heero for comfort. Together, Sally and Trowa walked away towards Quatre's room.  
  
They found the boy breathing regularly, though now and again a tremor rocked his body. Sally sat beside him and did some examinations while he was asleep while Trowa watched. After a few moments, she looked up at him.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with him, as far as I can tell. The tremors come sometimes and he feels cold, but that's it. No fever, no physical wounds, nothing." She sighed with resignation. "I'm not sure what to make of it."  
  
Trowa gazed at the sleeping blonde, at his pale face, soft, pink lips. He turned to look at Sally. "Quatre's an empath...could it be that he's feeling what Duo's feeling?"  
The doctor blinked and looked back at Quatre, going over this in her mind. "Yes... yes, that could be it. It would explain both of their conditions." She looked back at him. "If that's true...then he needs someone near to his heart to comfort him. Will you watch over him?"  
  
Trowa felt a blush rising in his face, something he never felt before. He nodded and looked back at his sleeping angel. He would do everything in his power to make him feel better.  
  
  
Nearly an hour later, Quatre woke up from his unnatural sleep. The tormented thoughts and dark emotions had finally receded, but he was left weak and vulnerable. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was a warm presence next to him. He rolled over carefully and came face-to-face with a slumbering Trowa.  
  
The blonde let out a small gasp of surprise and his face was flushed with a blush. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Here was the love of his life, lying next to him, as if it were natural. The Arabian wanted this moment to last forever so her snuggled up to the sleeping boy and closed his eyes, soon falling fast asleep. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I'm on a new system, so these chapters are coming out faster then before. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Quatre had woken up later that day to find Trowa and Sally talking at his door. After some persuading, he managed to arrange dinner for them all. Wufei seemed disturbed by something, but he agreed to come. Quatre fixed a good dinner for them all, since the maids and butlers were still cleaning. They were all pleasantly surprised to see Duo and Heero enter the room, arms around each other's waist.  
  
Quatre smiled happily as he went between stove and fridge. "So, you two have finally come clean with each other?"  
Duo grinned widely and Heero's face actually tinted a light shade of red. "Yup. Glad we did, too."  
Wufei was snapped from his daydreaming and smirked at her. "Well, Maxwell, I always knew you were a weak onna, from the first time I met you."  
Heero stiffened but Duo shrugged it off. "Careful 'Fei, I could still kick your ass."  
Quatre stifled a giggle at how normal things still were as he sat down for a moment, but Wufei raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I would love to see you attempt it."  
  
Quatre stood up. "Please, no fighting." Despite his efforts, he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "We're here to have dinner, remember?"  
Trowa spoke his agreement. "Yes...there is no need for childish bickering."  
Wufei shut up and looked away from Duo. His mind was occupied with other things.  
Duo shrugged and sat down next to Quatre, and Heero sat beside Duo.  
The blonde served them up a large dinner and by the time the five of them were done with it, there was nearly a third left. Duo gladly ate the leftovers, to the other's surprise.  
  
"She eats so much, but stays so thin..." Quatre murmured. Heero and Trowa both nodded. "Amazing..." Wufei said.  
After dinner, they gathered in the living room and swapped meaningless stories and jokes, and they had, basically, a good time. Duo and Heero sat on one love seat with Heero's arm draped over Duo's shoulder. She was snuggled up against him. Wufei sat on a solitary chair, deep in thought, not joining in with the others; Trowa and Quatre were also in a love seat, but nothing seemed to be happening between them. Duo, however, spot them giving each other glances every now and then.   
  
"Hey Duo," Quatre started casually, "...now that everyone knows you're a girl, are you going to still dress up like a boy?"  
The chestnut-haired girl shrugged. "Might as well. I'll always be a tomboy. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Quatre chuckled. "Well, I guess that figures. And your synthesizer? Are you going to keep it?"  
The girl grinned devilishly. "Oh yeah...I got plans for it..."  
  
Trowa allowed himself a soft laugh. Quatre smiled, and Heero blush the tiniest bit. Wufei was still separated from them.   
"Well," Duo began, standing and stretching, "I think I'm going to turn in. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"  
They all replied with their goodnights and Heero got up after her. They disappeared into the hall.  
  
Quatre looked at Trowa. "They make a good couple, don't they...."  
The tall youth nodded his agreement. "They do...."  
The blonde sighed to himself. Here he was, next to the boy of his dreams, and he didn't have the nerve to tell him.  
Trowa was in the same situation. He turned and looked at his fair-skinned, light-haired angel, but knew he would never have a chance with him. Like a true angel, Quatre was out of his reach, a figure to love, but never to get close to.  
  
The dark-haired youth shifted his glance over to Wufei. The Chinese boy seemed very preoccupied, and his expression said that something was troubling him. It seemed that everyone had their own problems.  
  
Quatre stiffened suddenly, and Trowa turned to him. "Something wrong?"  
"Um...no..." the Arabian responded sheepishly. "Um...I'm going to go to bed now... I'll see you all later." He quickly stood and shuffled of to his bedroom. Trowa wondered what was wrong, but he would find out later that night. His room was next to Duo's. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I'm on a new system, so these chapters are coming out faster then before. I'd like to thank Seeress for reviewing! I'm glad you feel better, and I really enjoyed two of your Escaflowne fics. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Over the next week, Things returned to "normal," with the exception that Duo and Heero could be seen hanging around each other nearly every minute of the day. The two could hardly be separated. They loved each other deeply.  
  
Quatre was making preparations for the last party of the year. It wasn't going to be as big as some of the others, just a small gathering of friends to celebrate the New Year. He had a large TV screen brought into the ballroom to provide a live feed from the celebrations around the earth as well as the colonies. Tables were set up for the guests, and like before, a long table was set aside for food. This party would be less extravagant, but would be remembered.  
  
The Arabian, while making his plans, was more cheerful then usual. This was most likely due to the fact that Duo and Heero had cast away their fear and doubt and let true happiness enfold them. The blonde felt the grateful emotions from the couple, and in effect, his moods were generally happy and content. He felt doubt though, not from the others, but from himself. This party would mean more to him then anyone could guess.  
  
Everyone was minding their own affairs, wandering around the mansion or through the gardens. Trowa could be seen spending most of his time in the library, away from everyone else. He seemed to be deep in thought, though no one could guess what was on the silent boy's mind.  
  
Likewise, Wufei spent his time outdoors, amidst the serenity of Quatre's beautiful gardens. He would sit for hours, eyes close, meditating, going over his own troubles. Like Trowa, he had many things on his mind, but these things were focused on the past, not the present or the future. What was bothering him, only he knew.  
  
Finally, the night of the party came. Friends arrived; mostly people from the Eve Wars. This night was one night of peace they could relish, with no troubles to bother them. They started arriving around nine at night, and Quatre greeted them as they came. He was dressed up for the occasion, in a suit close to the one he usually wore. Even Trowa was dressed up in a tux, though he gave no sign of how uncomfortable it was. Dressing up was not one of his strong points.  
  
Wufei was perhaps the only one not overly dressed up for the occasion. He was dressed in his normal fashion, in the white garb of his clan. His sour expression was one of concern, not for anyone here at the party, but for someone far away and long ago.  
  
Heero was also in a tux, and was waiting patiently for Duo. The braided girl hadn't arrived with the others. Meanwhile more guests arrived, person by person. First to arrive was Zechs and Noin, and the boy smiled at the uncomfortable expression on Zech's face. He had never been one for parties or tuxes, and he had never seen Noin in the dress she now wore.  
  
Quatre smiled and greeted their close friends as they arrived, such as Hilde and Relena, both in dresses with arms around their new boyfriends. The blonde was happy that the girls had found people they could take to the party. Other guests arrived, including Lady Une and Dorothy Catalonia. Most of Quatre's sisters had managed to make the party and were flirting with the men of the Maguanac core. Altogether, the party was turning out to be a success.  
  
The party was a great success. Everyone laughed and drank, joked and ate. It was an hour in and no one felt rushed or bored with the happenings. The party was, however, shaken up by the arrival of a certain chestnut-haired girl.  
  
It was Duo, but dressed in such a way no one would had never expected. She was dressed in a white strapless dress that accentuated her young features. She wore white gloves that were pulled up just above her elbows, and her chestnut hair was let loose, draping down her back or over her shoulders. This was the first time she had makeup on, and four other pilots were amazed at how dazzlingly beautiful she was.  
  
Quatre watched from a table with the remaining pilots with a small smile as Heero stood and made his way to Duo in a daze. He was glad that the two were together, now more then ever, and was even happier when Duo had come to Hilde, Relena and him for advice on what to wear. Things were going well, and that reminded the blond of what he had to do. With a gulp, he turned to Trowa. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Legal Disclaimer: ::sighs:: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters...  
  
Author's Note: Well, here's the newest chapter. I'm on a new system, so these chapters are coming out faster then before. Anyway, hope you enjoy!  
  
Pairings: 1x2x1, 4x3x4? No lemon, as usual. I hope you continue reading though...  
  
Heartfelt Desires  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Quatre's heart was pounding as he turned to Trowa, taking a deep breath. He wasn't going to wait any longer. What time better then the end of the year? His thoughts went back on all the possible time he could have told him. During one of their many missions against Oz ... maybe on one of the visits he had paid to Quatre when he was on the colony ... or more recently, when the tall boy stayed at Quatre's home for the parties. The blonde had many times he could have told Trowa the truth, but something kept getting in the way. Well, not now, not tonight. Trowa will know how he feels, once and for all.  
  
"...Trowa? Could I speak with you in private, please?" He asked timidly.  
The emerald-eyed boy turned to look at him from beneath his bangs. "Of course...."  
"Um...meet me in my room, please."  
Trowa nodded and stood, heading to the blonde's room. He didn't know what Quatre wanted to talk about, but he had something of his own to tell the Arabian.  
  
Quatre watched as Trowa receded through the crowd then turned to Wufei. "Excuse me, Wufei?"  
The Chinese boy blinked and shook his head, as if clearing it from a daze. He turned to look at the Arabian, and the blonde could feel a deep sadness from within him. "Yes, Quatre?"  
"Do you think you could watch my door to make sure no one interrupts me and Trowa while we're talking?"  
The onyx-eye youth nodded distractedly. "Yes, of course...."  
  
The blonde stood and headed to his room, Wufei trailing behind him. Quatre's heart was beating rapidly and he swallowed a lump in his throat as he opened the door to his room. Trowa was waiting patiently on the bed and looked up when he came in.   
  
"... What did you want to talk about?"  
Quatre took a breath. "Well...um...I have a confession to make, I guess..."  
The silent youth remained quiet and waited for Quatre to talk.  
"Well...ever since I met you, I've... well..." The Arabian felt his face burning. "Well... I've kinda ... always ... had feelings toward you..."  
Trowa blinked.  
"I know it might sound strange, but... I've had a... crush on you since I met you... I'll understand if you think I'm... strange ... or something, but I just wanted to tell you, so you'd know. I don't blame you if you hate me...." The blonde looked down, holding back tears at what might be his friend's answer.  
  
Trowa didn't speak as he stood and walked over to the blonde. With one hand, he gently lifted Quatre's face until the amazed boy locked eyes with the tall youth. He smiled, and then hugged the Arabian.  
Quatre blinked with surprise. He was frozen to the spot. Inside, a dam broke and he was both relieved and amazed, but he couldn't do anything.  
"Well ... if you like me, won't you hug me back?" Trowa whispered in his ear.  
  
Those words broke Quatre out of his trance and he hugged his emerald-eyed love tightly, tears of joy streaming down his face. Trowa chuckled lightly and gently pulled away. The Arabian looked pleadingly at him, wanting to be held in his embrace longer, but he was silenced by Trowa.  
  
"Quatre... I have those same feelings towards you...." Without another word, he lowered his head and gently kissed the astonished blonde. Quatre closed his eyes at the sensation that shot through his body. They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity. Then they parted. They looked lovingly at each other and left Quatre's room, heading back into the ballroom. They never noticed that Wufei had left his post.  
  
They sat back at their table with the others and resumed joking and talking. Heero and Duo joined them, and the whole table was amazed at the change that went over Quatre and Trowa. The two sat close together, and some of the guests picked up the same air of fresh love about them that had surrounded Duo and Heero.  
  
It was nearly twelve when Quatre and Trowa joined the other guests on the broad dance floor. They counted down while Trowa and Quatre gazed at each other.  
  
10...  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
9...  
  
"Yes Quatre?"  
  
8...  
  
"Thank you so much..."  
  
7...  
  
"For what?"  
  
6...  
  
"For everything."  
  
5...  
  
"Of course. I love you."  
  
4...  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
3...  
  
"So...it's finally done..."  
  
2...  
  
"What's done?"  
  
1...  
  
"We're together."  
  
The guests erupted into cheers as the old year ended and a new year began. Trowa and Quatre were locked in a passionate kiss, as was two other special couples. It was just another year for most of the people gathered at Quatre Raberba Winner's house, but it was the beginning of the rest of the lives for the new couples. Quatre had his love, and Trowa... Trowa had his angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Awww! Isn't that cute? I'm such a sucker for happy endings.... I hope you all enjoyed Heartfelt Desires, the second installment of my "Heartfelt Emotions" series. I'm debating whether to finish the series with "Heartfelt Memories," this time around with Wufei as the main character. I've been doing a lot of other projects lately, so I can't guarantee anything. What do you think? Well, I'll check you all later! Biaz! ^-^ 


End file.
